Jack Rocks the Boat (JRB) - English
by akitawolf
Summary: Jack always gets in trouble, but this time, Jack has angered Chase Young. Will Jack manage to survive Chase's wrath?


JRB english 1

Some time ago i read a polish fic about Jack and chase that was very good to me and i wanted to share that fic with all of you, so i ask the autor of the fic if i can translate his fic to spanish and english and here it is, the first chapter in english :)

As you can see my english isn't very good, so the fic may have spelling mistakes

If you want you can point out that mistakes so i can correct it.

The original author of the fic have an account in Deviantart is name is: nayialovecat

The link to the author account:

http

: / /

nayialovecat.

deviantart.

com

/

art

/

Polish-JRB-11-99333306

That's the link to the author's last chapter of the fic. The fic have 11 chapters but isn't finished yet.

A girlish shriek tore the silence in the huge complex of buildings, comprising the largest palace of the evil genius of all time - Chase Young. The sound is not coming from the throne room, where we usually could heard this type of sound, but it come of one of the minor room - as far as the term "minor" could refer to three meters in height and at least several meters in diameter of a circular chamber.

Jack Spicer, evil boy genius as he used to identify himself, knelt himself on the ground and hastily gathered what looked like the remains of a precious vase. Above him was watching all this was - the mighty Chase Young - his eyes narrowed ominously. His lips trembled slightly, as if he was tempted to eat the boy kneeling in front of him.

- I ... I did not want - Jack stammered. - I'll fix it! In a minute! A little glue and i don't know ...

Chase finally growled menacingly, and Jack once again gave a squeal like a girl after throwing her a spider in her shirt. The man approached the boy with a very menacing expression. He looked like a predator, who immediately cast on his helpless victim - and Jack knew it could really happen. Because Chase Young, besides being his idol since childhood, the prince of darkness, and the most dangerous and the most ardent opponent of the good side in the world, was also a really big scary lizard, in which he could transform whenever he feels like it. Or ... when he doesn't drank for too long his Lao Mang Long soup.

- Spicer - he snapped now. - You miserable worm. How many times i have told you that I do not want to see you here? I'm bored already of throwing you every time you desire to be mutilated. I do not care what, where and how you were doing. You are a useless zero. You finally get it?

Spicer looked at his hands gripping the vase like he was a shell. Of course, Chase Young quite clearly do him to understand what it meant. Humiliate him and mutilate him in any occasion from the moment after Chase was defeated by the bald guy Guan hopeless for Omi's adoration.

- I do not know, how did you find the secret entrance to my palace - Chase continued, crossing the room, walking near to a small falcon statuette - but this time I will try to get you out effectively.

He clenched his hand on the head of the statue, but before he could press it to open the trap door under which there was a liquid lava or a room bristling with blades or something not very pleasant, Jack jumped up.

- Wait! - He cried desperately. - I ... I ...

- Yes, Spicer? - Chase turned slowly towards him. - Let me hear one reason why I would not have to freed the world from the scum, like you, once and for all.

- Do not ... you can not do - Jack's mouth speak without a greater coordination of his brain. - But ... after all, I just wanted to ... because ...

- you are just wasting my time.

- No!

If only is Helibot haven't broken during the trip to the palace ... If ... He haven't crash then with the damn vase, drawing the wrath of Chase Young, now he would not have to worry about the terrible death of one of the many pitfalls of the palace, and, above all, he had nevertheless drew more anger to Chase (which is very likely) and he could escape by air, he could have use any of the Shen Gong Wu hidden in the backpack. Unfortunately, with the collapse, something blocked the mechanism and the Helibot simply stopped responding to the commands - it is jammed and broke completely.

- Please, don't kill me - cried Jack, going into his most common mode - tearful plea for his life. - I'm just a poor worm! Don't hurt me!

- Pathetic - snorted Chase Young and his hand was almost pushed the lever when the palace shook with something like a big hit.

Chase looked up and froze for a moment, motionless, while Jack sobbed quietly on the ground, folding his hands in supplication. After a while, the prince of darkness frowned with anger. He looked at the boy with an angry look.

- Well, i will even let you live - he snapped. - It turns out that I have more important things to do than deworming my palace.

Jack could not believe his luck. For the first time in his life he was glad of the Xiaolin losers presence - and they undoubtedly were there. After the tears ran down his cheeks in relief, he, after a while, got up from his knees and ran to go out using the door of Chase Young palace.

"If I want to survive, I have to prove that I am worth something" - he said to himself, although somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that the chances are as great as get the first prize in the Olympic marathon without cheating.

he arrive to a room (a few minutes late, because running has never been his strong point) that is of similar size to the other room, and indeed there he found all four monks - the bald Omi, the black-haired Japanese woman Kimiko, now with her hair tied up in a poni tail with his hair in blue color, the circus Brazilian Raimundo and the Texan, Clay Bailey wearing his trademark hat

. - What an unpleasant surprise - Chase Young said. - What do I owe this unexpected visit?

- Cut it, Chase - Kimiko she said. - You know why we came here.

Chase leaned against a column. He smiled, and something in his smile suggested that soon something very unpleasant will happen. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer finally arrive to the door, panting. Chase's smile faded for a moment, but the lizard king decided to ignore the importunate insect.

- Chase Young, you have to immediately give up our weapons, or face serious consequences! - Called the short and bald Omi, doing a step forward. - so in the end good will triumph! Deal with it!

- And that says a young monk, who not so long ago stood on the side of evil - Chase mocked. - yo forgot how beautiful the world was engulfed by evil? Don't you remember what my world looked like? - he almost shouted in the last sentence

Chase could not come to terms with the loss of Omi. Just a few weeks ago, he managed to drag this young monk wielding the power of water to his side - this led to the collapse of the world. Literally. For a few brief moments everything was as it should be - the river flowing lava, the trees were dead, and the land was suffering earthshakes The world existed, and its inhabitants lived only because he, Chase Young allowed them to do so. He had a great power, the power of which no one ever even dreamed - and he lost it by his own pride. And for Jack Spicer's fault too. Now he glanced menacingly at him, and Spicer, as if he sensed what was going on, stepped outside the range of his vision.

Chase then made a serious mistake, which was to the return Wuya her body. This treacherous witch almost led to his subsequent fall. Fortunately, he did not commit another error, allowing the monks to release his greatest enemy within the Ying-Yang World. But soon Hannibal Roy Bean also joined the treacherous witch Wuya. Chase even considered sending Jack to the prison, but decided against it - Spicer was so stupid that he could accidentally release both himself and the other two.

- We won you honestly - Kimiko protested. - you lost, Chase. And now you also will lose.

- I don't think so - said the man, pressing a hidden button.

Into the chamber now appeared a dozen of wild cats - lions, leopards, tigers and jaguars, which soon surrounded the monks with a quiet growl. However, these were not the usual wild cats - no, they were warriors who once, like that four of these cheeky kids, challenged him to a fight - and lost. Chase of his defeated opponents demanded loyalty oath - for eternity. All the men who filed the oath, they were just turn into wild cats. They gained a lot of power, but at the cost of his own freedom. How happens not so long ago, with Omi.

- And perhaps you are looking for ... This?

Chase stepped back a step, showing the hidden room behind him - where a small increase in the niche has a glazed medium size decorated box in which were several seemingly old useless items: an old Indian handbag, a blue and yellow boomerang a blade that looks like was made of plastic, and finally a tiny ice rod. In fact, however, these items were not useless - they were one of the most powerful weapons in the world. The Ice rod can turn into any other weapon, the blade was called Blade of Nebula and gave the owner the power of the wind, the boomerang hid not one, but several of the large boomerang that can creates alot of destruction, and in the middle of the purse was hidden in some birds of metal, that are very dangerous, which in one moment can turn into a fireball.

- Our Wudai Weapons! - Called Omi.

- In fact, these are the Wudai weapons - Chase agreed. - But i hardly will call them "yours".

These words were enough for Kimiko. With a loud cry she rushed towards Chase. The Saurian king did not have to give any sign - one of the tigers immediately lunged at the girl, briefly pinning her to the ground.

- Kimiko! - Raimundo shouted, and give an angry look at Chase. - Clay, Omi, attack!

they didn't need to be told twice. Immediately there was made a big uproar when the three warriors monks took fight with the wild cats of Chase, trying to be a little bit closer to the glass pane. Kimiko meanwhile, attaced the cat aiming a kick around it's stomach. She jumped to her feet, sweeping her fiery gaze around the room. Not surprisingly, moreover, in the end it was her element; fire.

- Wudai Mars! - Exclaimed. - Fire!

There was birght light when the entire room was filled with fireballs. Chase stood quietly on the sidelines, squinting. His plan ran flawlessly so far. It did not seem that anything could spoil it - more and more monks fell into the trap set by him, and his feline warriors also gave them a good toll. Everything was in the right place.

Meanwhile, Jack Spicer felt completely out of place. Without the ability to fly without the Shen Gong Wu, without any skills that could help him in the fight, he was helpless - except for make a loud screaming and amazingly quick escape, he couldn't do absolutely nothing. So now he try to look like the most inconspicuous, just wondering, how the hell he are going to survive.

"If I had my Jackbots here - he thought with a slight despair. - Or at least some tools! ... "

Chase looked trough the corner of his eye. Then he glanced at one of the tigers, who shook his head violently when it recive Clay's powerful kick, a warrior of the earth. The man showed his thumb slightly to Spicer, and the cat jumped with relish in that direction.

- What? Nooo! - Shouted Jack.

At this point the fireball went straight into the tiger, slightly changing the direction of its travel. A powerful blow make the boy fell to the ground, and a moment later, something landed on him, pretty lean and light

- Ouch! - Heard a female voice. - Jack ... Spicer?

He looked at Kimiko, who landed on the four letters right on his chest, and now she looked at him over her shoulder. i had hers before my eyes ... hmm ... quite skinny jeans. For a brief moment the girl's face kind of glow, then a menacing brow furrowed

. - Jack Spicer! - Shouted, angrily.

Jack knew what to expect. He has disentangled himself from a tiger's paw just to be punched be other "tigress"

. - Don't hit me! Don't hit me! - Howled.-i didn't do it intentionally, i'm not lying!

Somehow he was able to crawl on all fours and immediately raced to the other end of the hall. But his happy moment was short lived. Only about an inch of his head crashed the Fist of Tebigong, a Shen Gong Wu with the power to destroy a whole building. Jack froze, petrified with fear in his face and wide eyes.

- Jack Spicer? - Clay asked surprised - What, on a galloping horse, are you doing here?

- Nothing, nothing! - Groaned.

- Clay! your support would be useful here! - Called Raimundo, trying to fend off the attack of two cats - a jaguar and a black panther - at the same time.

Clay lost interest for the miserable evil genius and went to help his friend, clentching his hand into a fist to tebbigoning one of the animal warriors straight in it's jaw.

Jack sighed, but he could not feel safe in the place if every now and then there flew opponents, or poorly aimed spell ricochets and Shen Gong Wu. The slik attack of the stick spider has lost the target wich it was aidmed for and instead it hit the exact place where he was about to put his hand. He dodged it with horror, and while he was usually very pale, now he have an additionally pale added to his face, trying to somehow get out through the door. Chase Young stood impassively beside the niche that hides the xiaolin monks treasures, watching the progress of the battle.

How such a thing could even have the audacity to call himself a "evil genius" - no matter how old or young he is? How such a thing could manage to survive for so long? Jack Spicer was really cheeky, giving himself a nickname as strong, and as stupid, not realizing that no one, especially Chase Young, does not seek its pathetic company, and has a peak arrogance and stupidity to coming here, in his situation. Chase thinks he will do the world a big favor by finishing him off. But first he have to deal with the monks. The pathetic sissy boy, who wear that stupid makeup will have to wait a little.

Omi, the most talented of the monks, at least in the traditional fighting style, which Chase Young valued alot, was the only one who was able to break through the constantly attacking tigers, lions and leopards. And now breathing heavily, he stood in front of the prince of darkness, his hand holding his favorite Shen Gong Wu - the orb of tornami, a ball capable of create countless amounts of water. Needless to say, that when it combined with the water powers of Omi, that wu was a really powerful weapon. But Chase Young doesn't likes using Shen Gong Wu to fight.

- Chase ... Young ... - said Omi, barely breathing - Immediately ... give ... Our Wudai ... Weapons

One Pantera jumped on him from behind, but Omi just straightened his hand, hitting the cat between it's eyes. He looked up

. - Otherwise, you'll have to drain the rumble! - He cried.

Omi always turning the words and sayings that used most of the people into it's own. It is some strange hobby of Omi. however, Chase can't find anyone nearby who could translated the little monk, so Chase just smiled mockingly.

- It was a crash you? - He asked. - With pleasure, my young friend, cause it give it to you in a moment.

Omi hid the orb of Tornami in his kimono, then straightened his left arm in the direction of the Lizard warrior lord, while shifting his weight to his heel. His opponent smiled with a slight sneer, standing alone to fight in the correct posture. Omi was the only monk who could be compare with him. Although, it is nedeed to say that, with a slight surprise, that slowly Raimundo too managed to be like Omi - Raimundo thw Wind warrior.

However, there was no fight. Because something so amazing happened that even Chase couldn't believe that this would happen. Something that caused the immediately lost of interest in the fight against Omi and he stops his attempts to regain his weapon. After the turn, however.

While the monks fought with the cats, and Omi callenged Chase, Jack, was left alone and somehow managed to get himself into a safe place where - was the same niche in which there were the four monks treasures. There he placed himself trying to look like the least threat and finally he grab his broken Helibot and shook it several times

- Damn ... rusty ... contraption - he cursed, biting his lip. - Why didn't it works?

Accidentally he hit it against the wall. As soon as it happens, it opened the side pocket and came out of it three Shen Gong Wu: the Changing Chopsticks, the Reversing Mirror and the Thorn of Thunderbolt. These two last - were in extremely small sizes. And the wu he needed now was the first. He grabbed the two sticks that were like a Chinese rice sticks.

- Changing Chopsticks! - he Whispered and shook them.

Immediately the two other Shen Gong Wu grew to their normal size. Jack put the Helibot on his back, grabbed with one hand the Thorn of Thunderbolt, which can create true lightning, and with the other hand grabbed the Reversing Mirror, which in this case would be the perfect shield, because it reflected each attack and reversed the effects of each Shen Gong Wu. He put the sticks into his coat pocket. Now that he was armed, he stood proudly.

- Now i can fight - he exclaimed, grinning.

Just then, raced towards him, as if on cue, a big ball of fire. he doesn't hesitated and immediately used the Mirror reversing to bounced it. That was the first mistake, because Kimiko has already moved of where she was standing - the ball goes straight towards just were Chase Young and Omi are. the both of them caught sight of the bullet that came flying past them, but Jack did not noticed.

- Thorn of Thunderbolt! - He cried, pointing at Clay.

Clay jumped, and with some bad luck, the lightning bounced off and sped toward the ... Well... what?! ... Jack in horror realized what he had done, only when the glass that separates the chamber from the Wudai weapons room shattered into a thousand pieces, and a terrifying roar pierced the room

- SPICER!

- Ooow ... - Groaned jack, stepping back towards the room. Of course it was a stupid thing to do.

Omi rolled between Chase's legs and grabbed his weapon - an ice rod, then shouted, grabbing the purse full of metal sparrows

- Kimiko! Catch!

The girl did not have to be called twice. She jumped up when Omi hurled at her the purse, and then landed on her left hand, the right clutching his Wudai weapon.

- Clay, Raimundo! - Called Omi, and with all his strength pushed the other two items to them. Then Omi turning his Wudai weapon into a weapon similar to his idol's weapon, the Master Monk Guan, attacked Chase before he managed to reach the rushing items between his legs. Chase growled and grab his own weapon, which immediately slid the blade out. Omiego pushed himself back into the room.

- Oooww ... - Jack groaned, seeing as the warriors grab their new Wu.

Strange, but he feels that - even though it seemed impossible - the situation has changed. Changed - for be worse than it already was. He tried to make work the Helibot's propellers, but the thing obviously dosn't wants to work

. - Damn it! ...

Omi bravely avoided the vicious blows that Chase trhrow at him, who apparently decided to make Omi a bloody pulp, attacking with all his power, which has already managed to do a few deep wall cracks. The thing didn't seem to end well, especially since neither Rai nor Clay, or Kimiko, could attack the Lizard Lord if they don't want to hurt Omi too. There was, however, a chance to escape when the blade of Chase's weapon got stuck in the wall. The monk could easily escape. His friends noticed it.

- Omi, run! - Clay and Kimiko cried.

- But ... but the Treasury ... - Omi stammered, looking to Chase.

- Get out! - Say Raimundo with determination. -we'll Get it ... soon.

This decision was hard to the little monk, but in the end he sighed mournfully and slid just below his opponent's legs. The four raced to the door, and could hear the sound of a dragon changing his size - that was Dojo, the main transport of the monks, he probably was hidden under Clay's hat during the whole fight.

- SPICER! ... - Chase yelled, pulling his weapon out of the wall and turning the blade in the direction of the chamber, which ... was completely empty. He blinked.

He did not know until the end how it was possible, but somehow Spicer had managed to escape. Chase took a deep breath. He glanced at the box that hid a treasure more valuable than a lot of stupid monks's Wudai Weapons. His hand touched his forehead.

"This is how the great geniuses fall, by the faults of the big fools - he thought, gritting his teeth. - This time, the worm will pay me for it. "

End of the first chapter ^^


End file.
